


all we've carried, all we've owned

by pinkworm



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkworm/pseuds/pinkworm
Summary: This happens in Italy, somewhere before Dolce, but after Will has met Chiyoh. Don't come at me with all the inaccuracies, my audience is myself.Literally wrote it because of a silly text post I made.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	all we've carried, all we've owned

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. the title is from the song "show me everything" by the tindersticks

It was him. Will knew the back that had turned to him more than his own. He made his way to him slowly, the past clouding his vision. If he were of a caitiff nature, he would have loved nothing more than to stab a knife in Hannibal’s back. What he wanted to do instead, was to rip him apart and eat his heart out. Of course, it wouldn’t have been convenient in this well lit bar, and if it were up to Will, he would do it in Hannibal’s kitchen, his blood spilling over the ghost of the former’s. 

He stood quietly behind him, until the bartender noticed him. “What would you like, sir?” he asked absently.

Hannibal turned around briefly. 

“Hello Will,” he said and turned back. Will sat next to him. 

“Bring him what I am drinking,” Hannibal told the bartender who nodded. 

“Taken up a whole new way of living Dr Lecter?” Will asked when they were alone.

“I was just biding time,” Hannibal said and then looked at him. “Until now.”

The bartender gave Will his drink, something deep purple, and topped Hannibal’s off. They were again left alone.

“Jack has made an alliance with Pazzi.”

“Both smart, passionate men.”

“Their force is all over.”

“Are you here to warn me, so that I pack my bags and run away?”

“You are good at that, aren’t you? Who will be stabbed this time, Bedelia?” Will asked bitterly, letting out a short laugh.

Hannibal smiled. “Why her when you are right here?”

“Maybe I will gut you first.”

“And then?” Hannibal asked, clearly teasing.

“And then I will take you back with me, care for you to keep you alive so that you live through everything I deny you of.”

“How does it feel, Will, having more power over someone else than oneself?”

“You are, but an extension of me. The thread which binds us together tugged at my heart and dragged me here.”

Hannibal looked at him and Will returned his gaze with the same intensity. Everything else seemed to have melted into nothingness. 

“Come with me,” Hannibal said.

“Why?”

“Every moment I have spent here, I have spent praying that I get to have you next to me. All I have done is preserve my insides, which would have otherwise rotted in your absence, so that when we meet, you have something to feed on.”

Will saw the face of god in Hannibal’s briefly. They truly were one and the same, their thoughts aligned like the stars. 

He got up. “Shall we?” 

Hannibal smiled and followed suit. 

The two men made their way to an alleyway which led to the backdoor of a building. Hannibal opened it and made his way upstairs with Will right behind him. 

“Is this where you come when the lie you have built with Bedelia gets overwhelming?” Will asked, observing the apartment. It was in similar taste to Hannibal’s place back home. He was hit with a wave of missing, and the first face which he saw was Abigail’s. Bloody, broken Abigail, someone who took so much of him with her, despite herself. 

“You mean my wife Lydia Fell? She and I are quite happily married,” Hannibal said, taking out two glasses and opening a bottle of wine. 

“But do you love her?” Will asked, feeling childish. 

Hannibal glanced at him and continued to pour the wine. “Dr Roman Fell loves her.”

“And what about Dr Hannibal Lecter?” 

“He is here with you,” he said, walking to Will and handing him a glass. 

They sat down across from each other. 

“I dreamt of you a lot when I was in the hospital,” Will said.

“What did you dream of?”

“You, my foot on your throat. Sometimes you nailed to a tree, as I stood watching. Mostly it was you and I walking, you ahead of me, and me trying to catch up to you.”

“Did you catch me?”

“I am right here with you,” Will said, smiling. Hannibal smiled back. 

Will did not know what to say, everything seemed to be so intense, and he was afraid if he let himself come out of this cocoon he had been in the past few months, he would end up even more broken than before. 

“Did you think of me when you were not dreaming, Will?” Hannibal asked. 

“Everything I did was so that I would not think of you,” Will said, looking at him, feeling a familiar old tug at his heart. “But you had angered me so much, I was blinded by it. I did nothing except think of you.”

“Why were you angry, Will?” 

“You gutted me, and left, Hannibal.”

“You had a choice.”

“I did not want choices. I wanted you to show me how you felt without an elaborate act with so many casualties.”

Hannibal looked at him, at a loss for words. Will toyed with his glass. The cocoon was split open. He got up and went to the kitchen and came out with a knife. He stood in front of Hannibal and rolled his left sleeve up, still looking at Hannibal, who was clearly curious yet amused. 

He placed the tip of the knife to his forearm and dragged it across, neatly. Tiny droplets of blood started to trickle down his arm. He picked up his glass and kept the mouth of it under the wound, the blood collecting in it. The pale wine collapsed into a soft red. 

Will offered the glass to Hannibal, who was still sitting and looking up at him. 

“Maybe we can start again, redress the past,” Will said, softly, looking at Hannibal. 

“I cannot apologise alone, Will.”

“You don’t have to. I have forgiven you, if you remember,” he said, talking about the catacombs.

“My forgiveness of you always felt incomplete.”

“Complete it,” Will said, tipping his chin. Hannibal took his glass and drank it, slowly. 

“I offered you an apology and truce there.”

“I will let it sit in the pit of my stomach, my preservation finally reaching fruition.”

Will went back and sat on the couch, his heart heavier than before. 

Hannibal got up and got a first aid kid from a drawer. He knelt down in front of Will, and kept the box on the table next to him. He took his arm in his hands and brought it up to his mouth and kissed the wound, softly. His lips tainted red, Hannibal then cupped his own face with Will’s hand. Will was taken back to the kitchen, and the memory of the knife twisted inside his stomach, a blunt ache. 

“I think your forgiveness is complete now.”

**Author's Note:**

> why are these whores so pretentious. call me gillian anderson because half these things don't make sense to me.  
> brain damage.  
> love u <3 💟


End file.
